


Hospital Crackers

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: When Sam is sick, Dean gets him his favorites.





	Hospital Crackers

When Sam is sick, Dean tucks him under all the blankets he can find in the motel room and makes a run to the vending machine for Sam’s favorites – ginger ale and those orange cheese-and-peanut butter crackers.

Sam still calls them “hospital crackers”, because of the two days they spent living off them in the ER while John lay unconscious in a hospital bed and “Uncle Bobby” drove out from South Dakota. 

His little brother doesn’t remember the wait like Dean does, wondering whether their dad would make it, and dodging hospital staff until Bobby showed up. Sam was only five and to this day, he only recalls the crackers and the card games and curling up on the couch next to his big brother.

When Dean opens the door to the room, Sam’s head makes an appearance above the blankets.

“Did they have ‘em?”


End file.
